This invention generally relates to guides for slidable shelves in metal cabinets. Alternatively, the invention may also relate to guides for drawers in metal cabinets.
Metal cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. Metal cabinets can be hung in work areas such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Metal cabinets can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. In addition to the versatility provided by metal cabinets regarding the location and placement of the cabinets, metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. Metal cabinets have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners. Metal cabinets also include slidably mounted shelves and drawers.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, a prior art spacer A is welded to a side wall B of a cabinet. A runner C receives a drawer slide (not shown). Spacer A is positioned between the runner C and the side wall B so that a front wall of a drawer can fit flush against the side wall B of the cabinet when the drawer is in a closed position.
The spacer A is typically fastened to the side wall B using spot welds D. Runner C is also fastened to spacer A by spot welds D. It is desirable to eliminate the need for a spacer in the cabinet to reduce the number of pieces required and the manufacturing costs of the cabinet. It is also desirable to eliminate the spacer so that drawers or slidable shelves can be added to a cabinet which does not already having spacers welded to the sidewalls.